elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Fanmade Episodes
Feel free to add your own fanmade episodes to this page! Season 1 by The Mighty Lab Theory Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Oliver * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport Recurring Cast * Bridget AKA Mr.Terror * Principal Mike * Douglas Davenport * Victor Krane * Tank * Lexi * Sebastian * Giselle * Marcus * Tecton * The Crusher * Solar Flare * Ambrose * FBI Agent * Megahertz * Mr. Davenport * Horace Diaz * Gray Granite * Gamma Girl * Captain Atomic Season 1 Season 2 made by The Mighty Lab Theory Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Oliver * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport Recurring Cast * Marcus * Krane * Bridget * Tank * Lexi * Sebastian * Adam * Leo * Mr. Davenport * Horace Diaz * James * Experian * Megahertz * Principal Mike * Blue Tornado * Gamma Girl Guest Cast * Phillip * Mesemera * Neo - Cortex * Alpha Dog * Alley Cat * The Exterminator * Guilliver * Chaz * Dr. Wrath * Black Falcon * Dreadlock * Disembowler * Crimson Demon Season 2 Season 3 made by The Mighty Lab Theory Cast Main Cast * Jake Short as Oliver * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * ---------- as James * ---------- as Taylor Recurring Cast * Horace * Donald * Douglas * Principal Max * The Crusher * Blue Tornado * Gamma Girl * Tecton * Angela * Bridget Guest Cast * Spark * Spotlight * Bubble Man Season 3 Theories made by OfficialBrandonF Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz * Jake Short as Oliver * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport (if he survives in Season 4) * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Brandon-Salgado Telis as Bob * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * J.K. Simmons as the voice of Stanford Pines * Alex Hirsch as the voice of Stanley Pines * Thurop van Orman as the voice of 'Lil Gideon * Ashley Argota as S-1 * Max Charles as Spin (possibly; unconfirmed due to busy acting schedule on various shows) * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (possibly) * Jamie Danbo as Bridget/Mr.Terror * Stephen Root as the voice of Bud Gleeful * Brandon Frangipani as Himself Guest Cast * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (possibly) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (unconfirmed) * Jilon VanOver as Tecton * Devan Leos as Alan Diaz * James Ryen as Megahertz * Horace Diaz * Giselle Vickers (possibly) * Lexi (possibly) * Tank (possibly) * Jason Ritter as the voice of Dipper Pines * Kristen Schaal as the voice of Mabel Pines Season 1 made by OfficialBrandonF Category:Fanmade Category:Episodes